


a new tuxedo and two broken hearts

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Incest, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Michael membeli setelan jas baru, dijahit dengan tangan oleh penjahit ternama, kualitas nomor satu dunia; zirah sempurna untuk menghadiri pernikahan adiknya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network
> 
> I just want to torture my poor baby michael 8^)
> 
>  
> 
> Disarankan untuk mendengarkan Wedding Dress - Taeyang

Michael membeli setelan jas baru. Dijahit dengan tangan oleh penjahit ternama dan merupakan kualitas nomor satu dunia. Warnanya segelap malam, lebih hitam dari rambut pemakainya; simbol dukacita terselubung Novak tertua. Zirah sempurna untuk menghadiri pernikahan adiknya.

Lucifer sendiri lah yang memberikan undangannya. Pria itu menyeringai lebar saat muncul di kantor kakaknya, mengacungkan undangan bergaya vintage ke wajah Michael dan berujar penuh kemenangan. "Simpan baik-baik, kak. Itu bukti kalau adikmu yang berandal dan sering kau sumpahi impoten ternyata lebih dipercaya untuk menjadi kepala keluarga." Matanya berkilat-kilat, nada bicaranya sarat akan arogansi seakan dialah jawara sejati dalam kompetisi hidup-mati.

Sang kakak mengangkat alis dengan anggun, memasang topeng untuk menutupi hati yang hancur. “Aku merasa kasihan pada Anna,” _karena dia akan kubenci selamanya. Gadis tak berdosa itu_. Ujar Michael.

“Heh, bajingan kau.” Adiknya menyumpah, tidak serius.

Michael tersenyum culas. “Itu saja yang ingin kau sampaikan?” Dia tidak bisa melihat Lucifer dengan mata berbinar itu lebih lama lagi.

“Gabriel akan jadi _bestman_ ku. Kau tidak usah repot-repot nanti, cukup datang dan duduk manis,” jawab Lucifer sambil meletakkan undangan di atas meja.

“Kau menghancurkan hatiku, Dik,” ujar Michael sungguh-sungguh.

“Kukira memang itu tugasku.” Lucifer mengedikkan bahu. “Sudah ya, ada hal lain yang harus diurus,” _hal yang jauh lebih penting karena aku akan menikah_. “Jangan terlalu keras bekerja, Mike. Kau tahu Mama khawatir kepadamu,” tambahnya (secara mengejutkan) dengan lembut.

Michael mengerjap. “Aku tahu.”

Adiknya mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangannya. “ _Ciao, then_ ,” ujarnya sebelum melenggang keluar kantor. Meninggalkan kakaknya yang mensyukuri ketiadaan CCTV di dalamnya.

 

* * *

 

Putih berarti suci, putih berarti kesederhanaan, putih berarti kesempurnaan. Putih adalah warna dari kertas kosong di jurnal baru, tanpa noda atau tinta; simbol sebuah awal yang baru. Putih memberikan kesan kebebasan dan kelapangan. Putih adalah warna setelan jas Lucifer di hari pernikahannya.

Mama mungkin adalah cenayang. Karena dia yang memberi nama anak-anaknya; dan Lucifer memang tumbuh menjadi anak yang paling menakjubkan diantara semuanya. Persis seperti sang malaikat terbuang, makhluk paling indah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan.

Adiknya adalah karunia dan kutukan. Eksistensi yang memabukan. Cambuk yang memotivasi dan menyiksa di saat yang sama.

Michael tidak ingat sejak kapan dia mendambakan adiknya. Menyelipkan namanya diantara do’a dan impian kotor. Tenggelam dalam netra biru elektrik yang membekukan hati. Terpesona dengan gerak-gerik serta tawa, seringai dan senyuman, air mata dan kerlingan manja. Jatuh cinta setengah mati pada adik seayah dan seibu. Mengubur asa setiap hari dan membiarkan hatinya hancur lebur ketika Lucifer mengumumkan pertunangannya.

Tapi bukan cinta namanya kalau tidak pernah meneteskan air mata, kan?

 

* * *

 

 

Hari terkutuk itu akhirnya tiba juga. Semua orang berbahagia kecuali Michael. Upacara dilangsungkan di gereja kota pada hari Selasa; hari yang sama dimana Lucifer dan Anna bertemu dan Michael masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan.

Gabriel tampil sebagai bestman sesuai kata Lucifer. Dia mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan sempurna. Membuat pernikahan ini menjadi nyata.

Betapa Michael ingin ikut membencinya hanya karena mengerjakan kewajibannya.

Michael marah. Dia marah, sedih, kecewa, dan patah hati. Semua bercampur jadi satu.

Dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, dia _ingin_ turut berbahagia. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah buta dan tidak memiliki hati lagi.

Tapi bukan Michael namanya kalau tidak pandai bersandiwara. Memasang topeng dan pura-pura senang dengan pernikahan adiknya sementara dia sudah sekarat didalamnya.

 

 

 

“Sampanye, kak?”

Suara Gabriel membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Di tangannya ada dua gelas sampanye,salah satunya ditawarkan untuk kakak tersayang. Upacara sudah selesai dilaksanakan beberapa jam yang lalu, sekarang mereka sedang melangsungkan resepsi.

“Ah, ya. Terimakasih, Gabe,” balas Michael sambil mengambil salah satu gelas.

Mereka lalu bersulang dan meneguk minuman masing-masing.

“Kau tahu, pesta ini terlalu khidmat untuk standar Luci,” ujar Gabriel.

“Yeah,” ujar Michael setuju. “Tapi mungkin dia hanya ingin membuat istrinya senang. Anna sendiri bukan ratu pesta, kan?” Lidahnya terasa pahit saat menyebut kata ‘istri’.

Selama beberapa mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Michael menatap cairan nyaris bening di gelasnya sementara Gabriel mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya sebelum kembali mengamati Michael.

“Kau harusnya mendapat Oscar atau penghargaan acting apalah,” ujar Gabriel tiba-tiba. “Kalau aku tidak tahu lebih baik maka aku akan mengira kau benar-benar bahagia.”

Michael mengangkat alisnya. “Maaf?”

“Kau berduka. Itu sebabnya setelanmu berwarna hitam. Kau sedang berkabung,” _berkabung atas pernikahan adikmu_ , ujar Gabriel.

Michael mendengus. “Cocoklogi macam apa itu? Jangan konyol, Gabe.”

“Semua pria di keluarga kita memakai abu atau putih. Kau satu-satunya yang memakai hitam.”

“ _You are ridiculous_.”

“Dan caramu menatap Luci saat di altar. Kau beruntung hanya aku yang melihatnya,” tandas Gabriel.

Michael terdiam. Genggamannya pada gelas sampanye mengerat.

“Aku tahu itu, kak,” ujar Gabriel lembut. “Aku selalu tahu.”

“Gabriel, aku-“ Michael memejamkan matanya. “Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan.”

 _“Well…_ aku memang bukan direktur muda perusahaan keluarga. Tapi aku tidak tolol, Mike.”

Michael menelan ludah. “Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini lagi,” ujarnya pelan.

Gabriel mengedikkan bahu. “ _Sure… but I just wanna make sure you are okay._ ”

 _Okay is a myth in Michael’s case._ “Aku akan baik-baik saja,” ujar Michael. “Mungkin tidak sekarang atau dalam waktu yang dekat, tapi _nanti_.”

“Michael….”

“Diam,” bentak Michael. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, syukurlah tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. “Diam, oke? Aku tidak butuh ceramah tambahan soal mengikhlaskan atau sejenisnya, atau rasa kasihan. Diam.”

Gabriel mengangguk, dalam diam dia mengangguk.

“Bagus begitu.” Michael menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba dari speaker keluar pengumuman bahwa kedua mempelai akan berdansa dan para tamu diharapkan membentuk lingkaran agar memberikan ruang untuk mereka.

Michael menarik nafas panjang. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah Lucifer, bersinar dalam segala rupa keindahan, bintang fajar yang paling indah, adiknya tercinta; menggandeng pengantinnya ke lantai dansa. Pemandangan itu sungguh membuatnya merasa sakit.

Figur tegapnya mendadak terlihat begitu rapuh, membuat Gabriel ingin memeluknya; namun dia tahan karena tahu Michael tidak menyukainya. Sorot matanya tidak lagi tegas dan penuh keyakinan, tapi kehilangan semangat hidup. Bahunya melemas dan sesaat dia gemetaran.

Pernikahan harusnya menjadi hari bahagia bagi semua, dan bukan hanya untuk kedua mempelai saja. Tapi pernikahan ini mencipatakan tragedi untuk Novak tertua.

Kakaknya telah hancur; dan Gabriel ikut hancur bersamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> ciyeeeeee yang lagi produktif :^))))
> 
> mari sebarkan siksaancoret cinta untuk michael \\(^o^)/


End file.
